


A Sky Full Of Stars

by catandmouse10



Series: Welcome to High School Hell [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-03
Updated: 2015-02-03
Packaged: 2018-03-10 07:31:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3282119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catandmouse10/pseuds/catandmouse10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jemma and Clint have detention. Clint talks Jemma into ditching with him and they spend some quality time together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Sky Full Of Stars

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I feel like I am living in a snow globe and my grandma is in the hospital. She is doing okay but she might be there for a week. So, instead of focusing that I might be alone for a week. I am going to write a new story. YAY! NEW STORY! I got this prompt from Tumblr. Like I do most of the prompts I fill. This story will be for my High School AU series and these stories don't have any type of order. Pretty much like my life. I hope you enjoy the story!

Jemma Simmons couldn't believe it. This had never happened to her before and she was shocked. She had walked into her English class, a minute after the bell had gone off. It had been the fifth time this month and now she had a detention because of all the tardies she had racked up. She tried to reason with her English teacher, but Mr. Andrews would not budge. Saying it was school policy, which was just ridiculous in Jemma's mind.

She took the yellow detention slip out of his hand and sat down in her seat. Jemma crossed her arms over her chest and tried to listen to his lecture about John Steinbeck. But but her brown eyes just kept drifting to the detention slip which rested on top of her folder. It felt like it was nagging her even though it was an inanimate object. She ended up having to shove the damn thing into her folder so she could focus on the lecture and take notes.

Mr. Andrews had already given her a detention. She didn't want him to give her a failing mark on a test too because she was too wrapped up in her own drama to pay attention and take notes.

The sound of the bell going off caused Jemma to jump in her seat a little. She hadn't been able to get everything written down that Mr. Andrews had written on the board, but she could always borrow the notes from Fitz later. Mr. Andrews was also his English teacher and he had him for the same class, but he had it later in the day.

Jemma walked through the crowded hallway to her locker. Standing next to it was her best friend Leopold Fitz. But everyone just called him Fitz. He preferred to be called Fitz anyway. He also didn't mind being called Leo every once in awhile.

“So, how was Mr. Andrews class?” He asked her. And when she looked up at him, she was met with a look of worry. “Please don't tell me we have a pop quiz?”

“No, nothing like that.” Jemma responded as she shook her head. She sighed as she pulled the yellow slip of paper out of folder and handed it to him. He took it out of her hand and looked over it, his blue eyes growing wider as he did.

“I can't believe you got a detention,” He whispered as he handed the paper back to her. “Good thing your parents are out of town or else they would ground you for the rest of the school year.”

Fitz wasn't exaggerating. Her parents frowned upon poor grades and getting trouble at school. Her older brother had gotten a detention his senior year and hadn't been able to attend his prom. Thankfully, they would never know since they weren't home. She just needed to make sure she never got another detention ever again.

Jemma grabbed her book and folder out of her locker for her next class. She shut her locker door and began to walk with Fitz to their next class. “I just want this day to be over with.” Jemma muttered to herself as she walked into her next class.

The final bell of the day rang and she along with her fellow classmates got up and left the classroom. She could hear most of them chatter on about how excited they were about their after school plans. Jemma honestly wished she could be excited about her own after school plans. But there was nothing exciting about detention. 

First, she went to her locker to get her backpack and purse. She figured you were suppose to do homework in detention, which was good because she had a lot of it today. Jemma could make this time during her detention very useful. 

She took the yellow slip of paper out of her English folder and looked to see what room number it had on it. The room was on the other side of the school and if she didn't hurry then she would be late for detention. And she was pretty sure that would result in another detention. 

Jemma began to speed walk towards the other side of the school. She arrived at the assigned room with seconds left to spare. She took a deep breath and walked in. The teacher who was in charge of detention that week was Mrs. Cooper. Jemma walked over to her desk to check in. The elderly woman smiled at her and told her to go sit down.

She had noticed when she had come in that she wasn't the only serving detention that day. Turns out Clint Barton, who was in her History class had detention as well. They had worked on a Science project before and they still talked every once in awhile. They weren't best friends, but he taught her not to judge a book by it's cover.

He winked at her as she headed over to a desk. She rolled her eyes and ignored the blush she could feel heating up her cheeks. Jemma just sat down, got her homework out, and began to work on it. Every once in awhile she would look up and find him looking at her. She would smile at him and he would smile back. Then he would look out the window before Mrs. Cooper would yell at them.

Twenty minutes into the detention Jemma began to hear a faint snore. She looked up and saw Mrs. Cooper had fallen asleep at her desk. She was concerned and was about to get up and check on her, but Clint's voice stopped her.

“She's okay. She always falls asleep during detention.” He stated with a shrug of his shoulders.. Of course he would know. He was in detention all the time. He probably also knew what her allergies were and what medications she was taking. 

He got up from his desk and began to walk over to her's. He stopped in front of it and placed his hands on the side. He had done that before, it had been the day she had been told she had to work on her final science project with him. “So, I never thought I would see the day where Jemma Simmons would get a detention.” She looked up at him and saw that wicked smirk he seemed to only love showing her these days.

“Well, that's what happens when you are late for class.” She shrugged, ignoring the feeling of her stomach doing back flips at the sight of that smirk. 

“You wanna ditch with me Sweetheart?” He asked her. And Jemma glared at him. He knew she didn't like it when he called her that. And he wasn't even withering under her glance. That Jerk was actually smiling. “I found this really cool place you might be interested in.”

Now, Jemma was curious. “What is this place?”

He sighed. “Okay fine I will tell you since you won't come otherwise. You know the place where they had that old drive in theater?”

“Yeah, of course I do. A lot of people know that is a great place for stargazing,” She answered him. “I have never been out there though. I have always wanted to go though.”

“Well, I'll take you out there if you ditch with me.” He knew it would be hard to convince Jemma to go with him. She was such a goody goody two shoes. He noticed her looking between Mrs. Cooper and himself, weighing her options.

“Okay, I'll go with you.” She said as she began to pack up her stuff. He was surprised by her choice, but he was happy she decided to come with him. It was nice to see her loosen up and break the rules a little bit.

He opened the classroom door and allowed her to walk out first. She smiled and thanked him for holding open the door for her. She seemed surprised by the act and it annoyed him a little bit. He could be a gentleman if he wanted to be.

They walked out to his car in silence and he unlocked the doors. She slid into the passenger seat and he got into the driver's seat. Once they were both buckled up and he made sure of that, he peeled out of the school parking lot.

The drive out to the abandoned drive in was spent mostly in silence. He focused on the road while she focused on her phone. When he asked her what she was doing. She told him that she was looking to see if they would be able to see any constellations in the sky that night.

Her enthusiasm made him smile. He really liked Jemma. She was beautiful, smart, and kind. He never thought they would actually get along while they worked together on that science project. Yes, it had taken awhile for that friendship to form, but he was glad that it had. 

They were more like acquaintances now, but he hoped that would change over time. He knew he wasn't the only guy in school who liked her. Her friend Fitz actually had a crush on her. Jemma didn't seem to notice though, even though he followed her around like a love sick puppy. Clint had to admit he was a little jealous of Fitz, but he understood how he felt. He would follow Jemma Simmons around like a love sick puppy if he could.

Thirty minutes they arrived at their destination. He parked the car and Jemma got out and began to explore her surroundings. She was in full on science mode now and he decided to sit back and watch her walk around.

The sun wouldn't be setting for about an hour. It was fall, so the sun began setting at an earlier time. Clint was sure Jemma would guilt him into doing some of his homework during that time. And he would do it just to make her happy. 

An hour later, He and Jemma had finished their History homework and the sun was beginning to set. They sat on the hood of his car and enjoyed the view. Pinks, oranges, and yellows mingled and filled the sky before the sun disappeared from view. It had been a beautiful sight, but not as beautiful as the girl who sat beside him.

As the sky got darker and began to fill up with stars, they laid back and took in the view. 

“Are you going to look for any constellations?” Clint asked her as he turned his head to face her.

“No,” She replied softly. “I think I will just enjoy the view for once.” She grabbed his hand and squeezed it gently. The move surprised Clint, but he didn't let go of her hand. They just laid there in silence and enjoyed all stars twinkling above them. Well, until Jemma began to yawn anyway.

“I should probably get you home.” He said as he laughed a little. Letting go of her hand, he got off the hood of his car.

She frowned at the fact he pulled his hand away from hers, but she was feeling sleepy. She hadn't slept so great the night before. And she really just wanted to go home, but they definitely needed to come back out here. “I'm sorry Clint.” She told him sincerely.

“There is no reason to be apologize, Jemma.” He got into the driver's seat as she climbed into the passenger's seat. And they spent the thirty minute drive back to the school in silence.

He pulled up beside her car and before she got out she turned to face him. “Thank you Clint for a lovely evening.”

“My pleasure and I'll see you in detention again tomorrow.” He said as she got out of the car.

“I'm looking forward to it.” She waved goodbye and got into her own car. They both drove out of the parking lot and took separate ways home. And they could both agree on the fact that they were happy that they had ditched detention that day.


End file.
